


We're Gonna Be Okay

by Shasta_Reese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Other, Please be nice, agentcorp brotp, first fic/ficlet i've ever done, kara and the others only appear in the background at the end, only alex and lena are talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shasta_Reese/pseuds/Shasta_Reese
Summary: After defeating Lex hopefully for the last time. Everyone is at Kara's celebrating being alive and saving the world. Lena and Alex have a chat among the celebration.(This is set after 5x19 and after whenever Lex is defeated, Kara wasn't Lena's only friend. Alex is too and it's about time she acted like a friend to Lena.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	We're Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fic/ficlet so please be kind. I posted this on my Tumblr and thought why not post it here too.

It’s after Lex has been put away for good this time. At least hopefully he stays in jail and not bribe a prison warden again but at the moment everyone is just glad to be alive with minor injuries. They’re all gathered in Kara’s apartment with food and drinks, just having an overall good time. Lena’s standing at the window alone, staring out into the city, grateful that the city was still standing. When she feels a presence beside her, she thinks it’s Kara but when the person speaks she’s surprised.

“Hey, Lena. You doing okay?” Alex asks, her voice soft within the room of chatter and laughter in the background. Lena hides her initial surprise and continues looking out the window when she responds.

“I’m...doing okay. Or as okay as I can be after this whole ordeal, but okay,” Lena takes a sip of her drink, “How ‘bout you? Are you okay?”

“Well, you would think we’d be use to these kind of things by now,” Alex says, facing the window mirroring Lena’s position. “But I guess it means we’re still human to feel something in the face of potential death, don’t you think?”

Lena sighs, “I was such a fucking idiot thinking I could change humanity, that I could remove and essential part of being human. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for what I did.” How could she have been so idiotic? To not see through Lex, even after all his deceptions Lena still fell for his manipulation. Some genius she is, Lena thinks to herself.

Alex looks to Lena, her features soften, “You’re not completely to blame here Lena, yeah, you did some questionable things but Lex used and manipulated you. You were vulnerable and he took advantage of that. And you recognized that you fucked up and you’re owning up to that. Gotta give yourself some credit for that at least.” Lena finally turns to Alex, she could feel herself fighting her tears.

“I aided in the world almost ending again, first it was Rhea with the Daxamite Invasion and now with Leviathan and Lex. I just always let my emotions get the best of me and it results in catastrophe. And I guess it all blew up in my face all because I didn’t want other people to feel the pain that I felt. All because I got my feelings hurt. And now my actions will haunt me for the rest of my life.” Lena finishes, fingers fidgeting with the glass in her hands. Alex takes a moment to observe Lena, seeing the regret and pain in Lena’s eyes. Alex thinks to herself, God, what did this woman do to be put this through all of this?

“It’s not like I was the best person in this situation either, I kept telling myself that I was your friend too but I didn’t even reach out to you to check on you when Kara told you she was Supergirl. Not to mention I almost blew you up with Claymore, I am so sorry for that by the way. But none of us are blameless here,” Alex ensures Lena’s looking at her when she says all this to make sure Lena’s listening. “Your feelings are valid Lena, no matter if you think you over exaggerated or justified them, they are valid. This is long overdue but, I am sorry Lena for not being there for you like a friend should have. I know ‘sorry’ doesn’t fix everything but I’m hoping it’s a start.”

Lena freezes for a second, not expecting Alex to be the one apologizing. She quickly composes herself. “Thank you Alex, I really appreciate that. I know no amount of ‘I’m sorry’ can erase what I’ve done but I’m sorry for everything I’ve caused. And I hope that this is the start of fixing things too.” Lena ends, with a small hopeful smile, to which Alex reciprocates with her own.

“Good, that’s good. Now come here, you look like you need a long overdue hug.” Alex opens her arms waiting for Lena to step into them. Lena leans into Alex, hugging her tightly, Lena presses her head into Alex’s shoulder and muffles another “I’m sorry”. Alex holds her closer and whispers back “I know”.  
When they part Lena wipes away a small tear that escaped and takes a deep breath, “Let’s go back to the party, shall we?”

Alex breathes out a content sigh, “Yeah, let’s go.” As they both turn back to the others and see that Nia and Kara are in the middle of seeing who can stuff more potstickers into their mouths, while J’onn and M’gann shake their heads fondly at them with smiles on their faces. Lena looks at the people around her, despite everything that’s happened they’re all still here. We’re gonna be okay, eventually.

We’re gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Lena & Alex moment. I just like them and that they have such potential to becoming a really good brotp with them bonding over science stuff and being the sibling that's overlooked. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! (Or kudos) You can find me on Tumblr at shasta-reese.


End file.
